


Shall We Dance?

by CeleRo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Music, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleRo/pseuds/CeleRo
Summary: Sparda shares one dance with Eva. Antonio Redgrave is a little shit.





	Shall We Dance?

She had never seen him around before.

Of course she had heard the rumors about the mysterious man who resembled a phantom, some kind of surreal creature somehow dwelling on earth alongside humans. Such rumors had never made her any more wary than before; it is not the way of a witch to simply fear the unknown, their art had begun as a way to see beyond any limits in front of them.

That indeed had caused the loss of much knowledge and even lives within their kind, but almost never at the hands of the supernatural, but humanity itself.

A paradox worthy of analyzing not only with an ironical purpose, but also with a certain disdain for the lack of appreciation for that which could save countless lives, but was just considered a fairy tale, or something too dangerous to engage in.

Normal humans were blind to magic, and the good type of magic was blind to humans. The darkness, however, was a whole different case.

She dealt with magic with respect and honor, yet fought against those who would disturb the balance of life itself… Kind of what the legendary Dark Knight had done once, rebelling against the demon Emperor himself, Mundus.

She had heard and cherished such stories with great admiration, her deepest hopes and wishes relied on the once being able to fight alongside the same human warriors, and those who remained loyal to Sparda even after the rebellion.

So who was this man, who seemed to be little out of the ordinary, yet somehow deserving of such deceiving rumors? And why had he been invited to her party? It was indeed true he looked as if he had come out from an old book about aristocrats and nobility; things that she could not give less of a shit about even despite the constant bitching… Pressure, provided by her family.

“I see mystery man has caught your eye…” A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to find her best friend, just sneaking around like he was used to. He would not miss a party, which was the equivalent to free food in Antonio’s mind. Not that Eva disagreed, to be honest.

“Do you know who he is?” She asked, eyeing the man in violet carefully, as he seemed to ‘enjoy’ the small talk with other guests.

“You do not know your own guests?” He cackled. “It’s your birthday.” Eva rolled her eyes.

“You should know by now I never get to invite anyone. If I had gotten the chance, you wouldn’t have had to steal some poor soul’s invitation…” He nodded, still quite amused.

“They say he’s quite the important figure… He is like the heir of some weird thing in Fortuna or some shit. You know the island?” He deadpanned. “The one kind of filled with cultists…?” He got punched gently.

“Is he part of the church there? I heard you cannot get that far unless you are related to someone important, be literally a demon or…” Antonio was way ahead of her.

“Suck the Pope’s dick.” Eva was tempted to let out an unholy snort but willfully decided against it, only god knew if her parents were anywhere nearby. “Well, I mean, he does look particularly well groomed, like, maybe Mr. Satan does swing that way… Like, if you don’t try yourself, I can test the terrain…” Eva looked at Antonio, trying not to smile. She knew he was not even kidding.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend, Redgrave?” He wriggled his eyebrows.

“I can share mystery man with her.”

“Aren’t you afraid of demons?”

“I’m friends with you.” She knew he did not know quite a lot of things, but that did not mean her friend was any less clever than either of her siblings. If there was someone perspicacious enough to investigate such things it was Antonio Redgrave. No wonder he wished to become a journalist.

If only the rest of the world would pay attention to the same things he paid attention to.

“Hey… Hey, stop spacing out, Mr. Satan’s looking this way!” He stared at the buffet table. “And I am looking at the soufflé… Good luck! See you on the other side…” She received a pat on the back and was left on her own. She did not have the time to exactly register what had happened nor Antonio’s Cheshire cat signature smile; before she was face to face with the mysterious guy who had showed up at her birthday party.

“Greetings, my lady; it is a great pleasure for me to finally meet the famous Eva.” Who the hell calls people my lady anymore? Yes, she must have underestimated the weirdness, but she was… Quite flattered, if she had to say the truth. She was officially at a loss of words when he seemed to bow slightly, and plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

She swore she could hear Antonio’s ‘holy shit!’ from the other side of the room. And, indeed, when she was finally back on her senses to actually look in his general direction, she was able to find him stuffing his face with dessert yet smiling. A cat. If she could turn into one, she just had to be able to turn Redgrave into one. At least he wouldn’t be half as annoying.

Of course, that would be underestimating him, something she had learnt not to do.

She heard the stranger clear his throat. She once again turned to him, about to ask for his name, or if she had forgotten him from somewhere; but still was unable to say any words. This was not the usual; there was something off about this man; not wrong, but off.

“You are…?” The man’s eyes widen quite comically. Unknown to her, he had not gotten the hang of expressions yet. It did not come as naturally as it should after centuries of interacting with humans; which bugged him to no end.

“Oh, I apologize.” He smiled gently. “My name is Adam.” ‘Smooth motherfucker’; she thought, but soon realized he had not quite gotten the irony of it. The aura of mystery somehow also irradiated a strange sense of innocence.

The atmosphere soon seemed to change. She was delighted to hear the piano, one of her siblings had probably gotten a hold of it, as many couples approached the center of the room; mostly dressed in bright colors that contrasted her choice of a black, quite simple long dress.

Sparda, who had ultimately decided to go by the name of Adam, the ‘first’ man, noticed how delighted Eva looked while listening to the newly found melody. He had quite the crazy idea, considering how dancing had never been much of a logical thing to do from his perspective. But now? It just seemed… Right.

“My lady?” He asked. She hummed in response. “Shall we dance?” This proposition caught her by surprise.

“… Alright…?” He smiled once again and carefully guided her by the hand. She avoided his glance. This was far beyond what she expected when gazing from afar.

“… Spring Waltz? By Chopin?” He asked, after listening for a short while. She chuckled.

“That is just a pseudonym, actually. It’s also known as Mariage d'Amoure by Paul de Senneville.” He chuckled. He did not know that.

“Music is… Indeed one of the most wonderful talents possessed by humanity, don’t you agree?” He asked, as they slowly came closer for the waltz.

“If you think music belongs to humanity in any way, I am afraid to tell you I have quite a few disagreements…” He raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” She nodded.

“Music is always there. Rhythms, melodies… We did not make them, we just discovered them. Like most things we have…” She bit her lip. “Conquered.”

“The way I see it, humanity seems to own this realm…” She laughed at how strangely articulate his wording sounded.

“Well, most our mistakes rely in that notion. We do not own anything, really. We coexist…” She smiled quite sarcastically. “Some of us in a better manner than others…”

“That is indeed one way of seeing it. But why refuse to own what looks like it has been given to you by right?” Eva shook her head.

“We are not given anything else but a family. Blood we choose to cherish or let go, and those we meet in the way… Everything else is just secondary…” She smiled. “We are connected to everything, but we do not own it.” Only then she had truly taken a look at his eyes, which now wore confusion and curiosity.

Blue and bright as a cloudless sky; she felt as she could fly and get lost in them; and for the smallest moment, that thought did not seem so cliché or cheesy. She would not give them away if they were though; she had to admit she had always quite the fan of drama and romance. Even if she did not, or tried not to believe in love at first sight.

He had always been strangely fascinated with humans, yet their entirely different ways of seeing everything simply managed to turn his world upside down. How could many creatures, made alike, of the same meat, bones, blood and skin; be so complex? How could they differ so much in matters that affected them pretty much alike?

How could every single one of them possess a free, individual, original mind; only ever marked by those experiences that built their character?

How could such a young one, only around one year below two decades; have such thoughts? Such understanding? Was she aware of her own words, or had they just sounded poetic enough to use in the future? Did she really know the inherent simplicity of the world humanity inhabited? That simplicity only ever appreciated by the eldest immortals, and nature itself?

“… Adam?”

“Huh? Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, indeed. I just seemed to have lost myself in your eyes and voice.” He stated, as if it would be the most normal thing anyone would say. Eva chuckled.

“Are you trying to woo me?” Dear Lord, was he blushing? He felt as his face heated for no reason at all. He was not going to just change right there, was he?

“I-I beg your pardon?” The woman quickly fixed a strand of golden hair behind her ear, as she smiled with an emotion he could not quite comprehend.

“I must agree, though. I also seem to have lost myself in your eyes, dearest guest.” He looked down; what was this emotion? Shame? Fear? Had a human woman really managed to instill fear in him? Even after he had fought hell itself, all on his own?

He just had to be out of practice.

He felt as his heart sank in his chest when she came closer, her arms almost going around his neck; instead of staying on his shoulders.

He should have expected this. He had been warned. Witches were always quite… Overwhelming.

But he was neither irritated nor angry; he actually felt comfortable this way! The piece was almost at its end, he noticed; oh, but how he hoped for it to last longer… As long as Eva wished to remain like this…

He felt her grip harden when he heard… Growling? Did Eva just growl? Seriously? They parted as he noticed her eyes follow one figure. One figure who seemed to be holding a camera. “Adam? Would you excuse me for just a moment?”

He nodded, bemused. Eva smiled, and he had no choice but to smile back awkwardly. She then turned around.

“Redgrave! You better give that picture to me or you will not see the sun come out tomorrow!!!”


End file.
